BLEACHShooter Radio!
by RoyIshida
Summary: Radio yang akan mengulas tentang pengakuan jujur para karakter BLEACH! Bagaimana ya, suasana di studionya?
1. On Air 1: Ichigo Kurosaki

Hohoi, akhirnya fanfiction baru buatan saya!

Kali ini, soal radio loh (?)

Tumben-tumben aja ya...

**BLEACHShooter Radio!**

On Air 1: Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

Well, selamat datang di BLEACHShotter Radio! Radio yang akan membahas abis tentang pengakuan jujur para karakter BLEACH!

Dan kita sambut pembawa acara kita, Roy Ryonosuke!

~Opening BGM: "BLEACHShooter Radio" by Roy Ryonosuke

Roy Ryonosuke: Selamat datang, para BLEACHers! Panggilan pendengar BLEACHShotter Radio). Kali ini, Roy Ryonosuke akan memimpin acara ini!

*tepuk tangan*

Roy: Kali ini, kami kedatangan tamu yang sangat kita kenal di anime dan manga BLEACH. Kira-kira, siapa ya?

Deskripsinya:

-Muncul di episode (pualing) pertama

-Shinigami yang punya kekuatan khusus

-Dan orang yang paling sering kita lihat di BLEACH

Siapa ya? Inilah dia, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

*pada tepuk tangan*

Ichigo Kurosaki: *duduk* Ah, trimakasih karna kau mau mengundangku *tersenyum senang*

Roy: Well, itu karna popularitasmu sebagai karakter utama! Jadi, aku ingin mengundangmu sebagai tamu pertama kita

Ichigo: Oh, baiklah *tampang datar*

Roy: Baiklah. Jadi, apa kau sudah menyusun strategi untuk melawan Aizen?

Ichigo: Eh... Sampai sekarang sih aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Tapi, akan kuusahakan untuk dapat melawan dia.

Roy: Bagaimana dengan kekuatan Hollow-mu sekarang? Apa kau bisa mengendalikannya?

Ichigo: *tiba-tiba PeDe* Yah, sudah bertambah. Kalo soal itu... Mungik adegan saat aku bertarung dengan Ulqiorra yang terakhir bisa menjelaskan, bagaimana pengontrolan Hollow-ku

Roy: Oh... Oh ya, sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali.

Ichigo: *Tiba-tiba semangat '45* Ya iyalah! Kalo nanti tidak semangat, ntar gw gak bisa ngalahin ntu banci, tau!

(Note: Banci itu adalah Aizen...)

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Ichigo OOC kali ini bener-bener kwalat banget! Beda sama yang di aslinya...

Ichigp: *balik ke normal* Eh, ada pertanyaan apa lagi?

Roy: *kaget* Oh, ya. Jadi, apa kau dengan Uryu Ishida itu lawan, atau kawan?

Ichigo: *merenung* Well, itu sulit di jelaskan

Roy: Maksudmu?

Ichigo: Well, kalau disuruh jujur, aku dan Ishida sebenarnya ditengah-tengah kawan dan lawan. Kadang kami bekerja sama, dan kadang kami bertengkar. Jadi, aku sendiri hanya merasa kalau aku dan Ishida hanya berada ditangeh-tengah, tak ada hubungan khusus seperti yang kau bilang

Roy: *ngomong di hati lagi* Inilah Ichigo yang biasanya!

Ichigo: Woi, ada pertanyaan apa lagi?

Roy:Oh ya, apa kau juga rival dengan Byakuya Kuchiki? Kau tidak takut dengan dia, yang statusnya adalah kakak angkat Rukia?

Ichigo: Tidak juga. Tapi, kadang-kadang aku bisa dibunuh gara-gara terlalu dekat dengan Rukia, kau tahu itu.

Roy: Dan menurutmu, Ulqiorra Schiffer dan Grimmjow Jagerjaguez itu seperti apa?

Ichigo: Grimmjow dan Ulqiorra... Mereka orang yang bertolak belakang; Yang satu cerewet dan sombong, dan yang satunya pendiam. Tapi, mereka bisa mengerti hati manusia dan kesportifan permainan kita. Jadi, sebenarnya aku sangat menghargai orang seperti Grimmjow dan Ulqiorra, yang dapat berubah dengan kehadiran manusia

Hening...

Roy: Wah wah, kali ini tamu kita puitis banget! Tepuk tangan, saudara-saudara!

*Tepuk tangan*

Ichigo: Eh, aku jadi malu nih...

Roy: Heh, anak laki tidak boleh malu! Eh, mau coba bagian acara baru kita?

Ichigo: Apa?

Roy: JuTang! Jujur tantangan!

Ichigo: Apaan tuh? *heran* baru denger gw...

Roy: Well, kau ikuti saja

Ichigo: Heh! Ho-

Roy: Kita mulai acara JuTang!

*instrumen muncul*

Ichigo: Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku, tau...

Roy: Baiklah Ichigo! Mau jujur atau tantangan?

Ichigo: *emosi* appan tuh, langsung nanya gituan?

Roy: Udah, jawab Aja!

Ichigo: Tantangan!

Roy: Tantangan ya... Baiklah, bilang kalau kamu memang terbukti homo dengan Renji Abarai!

Ichigo: *kesel* WTF? Gila lu ya? Gak sudi gua, ampe gw mati skalipun! Gw masih normal

Roy: Ini cuma tantangan, baka! Udah, jawab aja!

Ichigo: Oke! Gw, Ichigo Kurosaki, memang terbukti homo dengan Renji Abarai!

Roy: *triak kesenengan* yay, akhirnya Ichigo mau mengakui!

Renji Abarai: *tiba-tiba datang* Melolong, Zabimaru!

Roy: AAHHHH... *Kelempar sampai Inggris*

Ichigo: *ketawa ngakak* HAHAHAHA! MAKAN TUH, DASAR BAKA!

Roy: *tiba-tiba muncul* Ngomongin siapa lo?

Ichigo: *kaget* Hah? Kok lo bisa balik?

Roy: Gw gitu... *pamer banget...* Oh ya, sekarang mau jujur atau tantangan?

Ichigo: Karna tadi gw udah tantangan, gw sekarang jujur!

Roy: Jujur ya? Baiklah... khu khu khu khu *ketawa Kururu mode: ON* Jadi, apa kau suka dengan Rukia Kuchiki?

Ichigo: *Tsundare mode: ON* G-g-gak kok! G-g-gw sama Rukia cuma temanan, itu saja!

Roy: *mata meledek* Kamu jujur gak tuh ngomongnya?

Ichigo: Ya iyalah! *emosi* Gw gak boong kali ini!

Roy: *tersenyum meledek* Kok kamu tadi mukanya merah? Bererti, tadi kamu boong...

Ichigo: *kaget* E... E... ARGHH! Ya udah! Gw suka, gw cinta mati, dan gw sayang sama Rukia Kuchiki!

Roy: *teriak-teriak* HORE! Akhirnya Ichigo mengakui kalo dia suka sama Rukia!

*tepuk tangan yang meriah*

Byakuya: *tiba-tiba dateng* Ada yang bilang kalau Kurosaki Ichigo suka dengan adik Hisana?

Ichigo n Roy: *muka pucet* Eh... Gak kok, gak kok, gak kok!

Byakuya: *death glare* Bankai. Zenbonsakura Kageyoshi

Ichigo: KABUR! *Ngibrit ke Seiretei*

Roy: *sembunyi di bawah meja* Baiklah, karna terjadi kecelakaan di Studio, jadi wawancara kita dengan Ichigo Kurosaki kita sudahi.

Byakuya: *malah emosi* KELUAR KAMU, DASAR PENGECUT! LAWAN AKU KALAU BISA!

Roy: *ngomong di hati* OMG! Byakuya OOC kali ini bener-bener kerasa aura pembunuhnya!

(salah sendiri ngomongin adik si duda maruk itu...)

Byakuya: Ayo keluar kamu! HUAHAHAHAHAHA! *Ketawa GaJe*

Roy: *bisik-bisik ke mic* Ya udah, kita tunggu aja minggu depan. Dan sekarang...

ROY RYONOSUKE MAU KABUR!

*ngibrit pake Hirenkyaku*

~Ending BMG "Sakura Biyori* by Hoshimura Mai, yang mengalun pelan...

**To Be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Well, baru pertama aja rusuhya udah segitu...

Gimana kalo ada tamu lain ya?

Tunggu episode berikutnya saja!

Dan, tolong review ya!

**Status Author kali ini: **_Lagi nonton BLEACH episode 73... Gila, keren banget (dalam arti lain...)_

-Royishida_  
_


	2. On Air 2: Rukia Kuchiki

Fanfiction Lanjutan!

Dan kali ini ada tamu lagi loh!

Siapa ya, kira-kira?

* * *

**BLEACHShooter Radio!**

On Air 2: Rukia Kuchiki

Selamat mendengarkan BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang akan mengupas abis pernyataan jujur para karakter BLEACH!

Dan inilah sang pembawa acara, Roy Ryonosuke!

~Opening BGM: "BLEACHShooter Radio" by Roy Ryonosuke

Roy Ryonosuke: Selamat datang lagi, para BLEACHers yang setia mendengarkan! Kali ini, kita mulai mendengarkan pernyataan jujur para karakter BLEACH!

*Tepuk tangan*

Roy: Tapi sebelum saya memanggil tamu kita, saya ada pengumuman sebentar.

Karna Studio kemarin rusak parah, jadi saya terpaksa pindah studio sampai studio lama selesai diperbaiki...

*Tepuk Tangan*

Roy: *kesel* Kok malah tepuk tangan? Ah, ya sudah. Hari ini spesial sekali, karna tamu kita adalah perempuan! Wah wah, siapa ya?

Lihat deskripsi di bawah ini:

-Muncul bareng Ichigo

-Ada di lagu ED1 dan ED2 (Maksudnya jadi pusat perhatian)

-Dan wanita pertama yang paling sering kita ikuti di BLEACH

Siapakah dia? Inilah sang tamu, RUKIA KUCHIKI!

Rukia: *tersenyum bak putri* Wah, terimakasih telah mengundangku ke acara ini

Roy: Suatu kehormatan bisa mengundang anda dari keluarga Kuchiki *kwalat mode: ON*

Rukia: *ketawa kecil* Ah, bisa aja deh...

Roy: Baiklah. Jadi saat pertarungan pertamamu dengan Espada, kau melawan Aaroniero ya?

Rukia: Iya, betul

Roy: Apa kau tidak kehilangan kepercayaanmu saat dia memakai wujud Kaien Shiba?

Rukia: *terdiam* Awalnya aku agak terkejut dan gampang dibohongi olehnya. Tapi lama-lama aku sadar, kalau Kaien-dono sudah tidak ada, dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya

Roy: Wah, dalam sekali. Dan, Apakah pendapatmu soal... *mikir*

Rukia: *heran* Soal siapa?

Roy: Eh... Byakuya Kuchiki, kakakmu?

(Sebenarnya, Roy lagi males ngomong soal Byakuya, dalang rusuh kemarin. Tapi karna tamunya Rukia, jadi DIPAKSAKAN ^^)

Rukia: Ah, soal nii-sama? Nii-sama itu orangnya sangat pendiam dan jarang berkomunikasi denganku, tapi dia mempunyai cara lain untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Jadi, menurutku dia itu orangnya sangat Dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki hati yang baik dan hangat...

Roy: Wah wah, pengakuan adik yang jujur banget! Tepuk tangan!

*Tepuk tangan yang meriah*

Rukia: Ah, aku kan hanya memberikan komentarku sebisanya... *tersipu*

Roy: Oh... Oh ya, Kabarnya kau akan dinaikkan menjadi Fukutaichou Divisi 13 ya?

Rukia: *ngangguk* Iya, emang kenapa?

Roy: Kenapa tidak jadi?

Rukia: Eh, itu... *bisik-bisik* Karna Byakuya nii-sama tidak mengizinkanku

Roy: *kaget* Memangnya kenapa?

Rukia: *tetep bisik-bisik* Katanya, pekerjaan itu sangat membahayakan, begitu...

Roy: Oh... *ngomong di hati* Bukannya Byakuya maunya Rukia jadi wakilnya, ya?

(nah, bener gak yang tadi Roy bilang? Siapa yang setuju?)

Rukia: Eh, Roy mau nanya apa lagi?

Roy: Oh ya, bagaimana kalau... kita masuk ke JuTang!

*lagu instrumen*

Rukia: Apaan tuh? *heran*

Roy: Rukia, mau jujur atau tantangan?

Rukia: Hah? Suruh jawab nih?

Roy: Gak. Ya iyalah, jawab sekarang! Gimana sih,...

Rukia: Iya iya... Aku pilih tantangan!

Roy: Pake baju maid sampai acara ini selesai!

Rukia: *kaget* WHAT? Tidak mau! Mending aku nyium Renji aja! *nutup mulut*

Roy: *terdiam* Oh, jadi kamu milih nyium renji aja?

Rukia: Kagak!

Roy: Udah cepetan! Sana nyium Renji!

Rukia: *nyerah* Okelah kalau begitu...

lalu, Rukiapun menemui Renji yang ternyata lagi makan pisang di pohon Sakura milik Byakuya ("Monyet Wanna Be" Abad ini...)

Renji: *kaget* Eh Rukia, mau ngapain?

Rukia: Kamu jangan marah ya...

Renji: *heran* Hah, mang-

Cup

Rukia mencium Renji (maap, disunting ya adegannya... ^^)

Rukia: Ah, aku pergi dulu ya! Daa! *kabur pake shunpo

Renji: *blushing* Ru...Kia...

AKHIRNYAAA!

Byakuya: HEH, TURUN LO DARI POHON RUMAH GUE, DASAR WAKIL KAGAK BERGUNA!

Dan di Studio...

Rukia: Udah gw lakuin tuh.

Roy: Gimana ekspresinya? *penasaran*

Rukia: Yaa... Gitu deh.

Roy: Oke! Jadi, sekarang jujur atau tantangan?

Rukia: Jujur!

Roy: Uoke! Jadi Rukia, apa kau suka dengan Ichigo Kurosaki?

Rukia: WTF? GAK BAKALAN! Gw gak bakalan suka sama ntu baka stroberi!

Roy: udahlah, bilang aja...

Rukia: Gak mau! Nii-san, Tolong! *Teriak pake TOA*

Lalu, Byakuya yang ngajak berantem kemaren pun dateng...

Byakuya: Siapa yang mau menyakiti adik ku?

Roy: *emosi* Gw! mang kenapa?

Byakuya: *natep Roy, and jadi OOC* Heh, lu! Lu udah gw kasih peringatan waktu itu! Jadi, jangan ngajak rusuh lagi!

Roy: Apaan? Kemaren kagak ada peringatan dari lo...

Byakuya: *death glare* Apa katamu...?

Roy: Harus gw ulang? Oke. LU EMANG LEMAH!

Byakuya: Sialan lo! *ngeluarin Zanpakotou*

Roy: Cih, gw gak takut sama zanpakotoumu itu!

Byakuya: Ngehina gw lagi, dan lu gw bunuh!

Roy: Ayo, silahkan! Gw gak takut!

Byakuya: Menyebarlah, zenbonsakura!

Roy: *death glare* Ayo, Mumei Enjeru!

Lalu, Byakuya dan Roy bertengkar selama 4 jam tanpa henti. Sementara 2 orang itu bertengkar, Rukia malah nonton aja... (Lumayan, tontonan gratis ^^)

Dan hasil akhirnya, Byakuya pun kalah telak (Wah wah, inilah kekuatan sang author...). Lalu, dia balik ke Seiretei.

Roy: Jadi, bagaimana?

Rukia: *ngomong di hati* Walah! Nii-san bisa kalah sama Roy! Wah, gw harus bagaimana ya?

Roy: Heh, mau jawab gak?

Rukia: Hadou nomer 31: Shoukatsui!

Roy: Cih *motong pake zanpakotou*

Rukia: Apa?

Roy: Udah, cepetan jawab! Gw gak mau ngajak rusuh di studio gw sendiri!

Rukia: I-iya... Gw suka sama Ichigo...

Roy: *menghela nafas* Well, akhirnya ka-

Rukia: *Jadi OOC* Ichigo itu keren banget!

Roy: *kaget* Hah?

Rukia: Iya! Dia itu keren banget! Mukanya kalau serius juga keren banget! Apalagi kalo dia bisa gantiin posisi Nii-sama! (Maaf Byakuya, tapi dia yang bilang sendiri...) Wah, aku jadi pengen banget deketin dia! Tapi, sayangnya susah banget deketin dia... Dan, aku takut Orihime cemburu... Oh ya! Aku tinggal nyatain aja ke Ichigo!

Roy: *bisik-bisik ke mic* Para BLEACHers, entah mengapa tamu kita jadi OOC yang paling parah... ya sudah kalau begitu, saya mau pamit dulu ya. Kita sudahi wawancara kita dengan Rukia Kuchiki, dan kita tunggu karakter minggu depan! Bye, guys! *kabur pake hirenkyaku* (KOK SHINIGAMI BISA HIRENKYAKU?)

Rukia: *nyadar kalo Roy pergi* Eh, jangan pergi dulu! AKU BELUM SELESAI CERITA!

Roy: Walah, gw harus nyari ichigo nih, buat nyembuhin Rukia dari ke-kwalatan OOC-nya...

Dan, akhirnya Roy mencari ichigo untuk menyembuhkan Rukia, dan Rukia pun juga mengikuti Roy...

~Ending BMG: "Konna ni Chikaku de..." by Crystal Kay

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai!

Nah, akhirnya saya menang melawan si tukang rusuh kemaren!

Tapi saya malah diceramahin Rukia...

Ya sudahlah, itulah suasana chapter kali ini...

Baiklah, jadi siapa yang mau diwawancara besok?

Tunggu aja! Dan review ya!

**Status Author kali ini: **_Lagi ngerjain PR, dan masih menonton Bleach 73 dan 74_

_(Pemberitahuan: Saya udah tau kalo Bleach udah nyampe 200-an Episodes, dan saya hanya ingin melihat adegan Uryu di episode 73,74, dan 75... Itu saja)_

**Oh ya, sudah ada calon tamu buat nanti!**

**Calonnya: **Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Kalo mau dia diundang, dukung dia ya!**

**kalo tidak, calonkan saja karakter lain... Saya tunggu!**

-RoyIshida**  
**


	3. On Air 3: Hitsugaya Toushiro

Nah, ini lanjutannya!

Tamu yang spesial juga loh! Hasil votingan!

Nah, kira-kira siapa ya?

(Oh ya, karna mau masuk bulan puasa, jadi ada ide khusus yang dipasang author buat tamu! Kayak apa ya?)

* * *

**BLEACHShooter Radio!**

On Air 3: Hitsugaya Toushiro

_Disclaimer: Kubo tite_

Selamat datang di BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang akan mengulas abis pengakuan jujur para karakter Bleach! Dan inilah pembawa acara kita, Roy Ryonosuke!

~Opening BGM: "BLEACHShooter Radio" by Roy Ryonosuke

Roy Ryonosuke: Selamat datang lagi, para BLEACHers yang setia! Dan kali ini, Roy Ryonosuke akan mengulas abis pengakuan jujur tamu kita kali ini!

*tepuk tangan*

Roy: Dan akhirnya aku dapat mengalahkan sang tukang rusuh studio ini! Hwahahahaha! *ktawa GaJe*

(Note: Dia ngomongin Byakuya...)

Hening

Roy: Baiklah, kita lanjutkan *Jadi normal* Baiklah, tamu kita kali ini adalah seseorang yang lagi naek daun di tangga popularitas BLEACH! Deskripsinya:

-Kapten Gotei 13

-Sering muncul di dunia fana

-Kapten yang deket dengan Ichigo selaen Byakuya

Dan anda mau tahu ini siapa? Dialah sang kapten divisi 10, HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!

Hitsugaya FC: Horeeeee! WE LOVE HITSUGAYA! (Yang suka Hitsu, boleh teriak kok...)

Roy: *geleng-geleng* Wah wah, penggemar Hitsugaya banyak amat...

Hitsugaya Toushiro: Begitulah... Gw aja ampe repot ngurusin mereka... *nengok AC* Woi, kok AC lo kagak dinyalain?

Roy: Lagi rusak... (Padahal gara-gara zanpakotou Hitsugaya Es , jadi bisa ngurangin pemakaian AC dan bisa nge-hemat duit buat bayar studio ^^)

Hitsugaya: Ya udah... (Walah, gampang terperdaya!)

Roy: oke! Jadi, waktu kau bertarung dengan Tia Haibel, apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk bertarung dengannya?

Hitsugaya: *jadi OOC* HEH! Asal lo tau, gw udah pake 2010,5 cara buat ngalahin dia!

*ngomong di hati* Tapi, udah keburu dibunuh Aizen...

Roy: I-i-iya... *ngomong di hati juga* Wah, OOC dia aneh banget... Tapi, hebat juga cara yang dia punya! 2010 cara, pake 0,5 lagi!

(Itu rencana atau tahun...?)

Hitsugaya: *jadi normal* Oi, ada pertanyaan apa lagi?

Roy: Oh. Apakah kau keberatan kalau wakilmu, Rangiku Matsumoto, ikut bertarung juga di Karakura boongan?

Hitsugaya: Jelas aku tidak keberatan. Dia dapat membantuku mengatasi fraccion-fraccion haibel (Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah Hisagi yang ngatasin). tapi, aku agak mengingat ada Gin, yang merupakan teman Matsumoto. Tapi, aku percaya kalau dia dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Roy: Wah wah, kau ternyata perhatian juga dengan wakilmu. Padahal, dia kan mater, males, dan hobi mabuk-mabukan...

Hitsugaya: Ya... *ketawa kecil* Memang aku sedikit kesal karna beberapa sifatnya, tapi dia adalah wakil yang dapat diandalkan

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Inilah contoh kapten yang baik... Gak kayak Byakuya *Author dijitak Byakuya*

Hitsugaya: Heh, ada pertanyaan apa lagi?

Roy: Oh, ya. Baiklah, sekarang kita masuk ke segmen JuTang!

*lagu instrumen*

Hitsugaya: yeh, maen ganti segmen aja lu...

Roy: Suka-suka gw dong. Nah, sekarang kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Hitsugaya: Tantangan!

Roy: Kamu harus puasa makan semangka!

Hitsugaya: *ketawa* gitu aja? Gampang banget!

Roy: *nenteng 12 semangka* Masa sih?

Hitsugaya: GLEK! *langsung jadi OOC*

Roy: Oke, BLEACHers! Hitsugaya puasa makan semangka akan dimulai dari... SEKARANG!

Cklek!

Roy pun menghitung berapa lama Hitsugaya dapat menahan nafsu makan semangkanya.

Dan tiba-tiba...

Hitsugaya: AKU TIDAK TAHAN! *makan semua semangka* nyam nyam nyam... Semangka emang paling enak!

Roy: Wah wah, tamu kita dapat menahan nafsunya... Hanya 10 menit! Sulit dipercaya!

Hitsugaya: *masih makan semangka* Hwoi, brwiswik lw! Gwe mwasih pwengwen mwakwan swemangkwanya nweh!

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Lu ngomong apa, kagak jelas amat...

Beberapa mentih kemudian...

Hitsugaya: *selesai makan semangka* Nah, sekarang mau nanya apa?

Roy: Mau jujur atau tantangan?

Hitsugaya: Jujur lah!

Roy: Adakah seseorang yang kau sukai?

Hitsugaya: *kaget* Eh... Tidak ada kok!

Roy: Boong kamu!

Hitsugaya: Nggak kok! Gw jujur!

Roy: Masa? Kok mukamu merah?

Hitsugaya: Panas sih, ruangannya...

Roy: Udah, jangan banyak alasan!

Hitsugaya: I-iya... Gw... suka sama... Karin Kurosaki, adik Ichigo...

Roy: Wah wah, ternyata Hitsugaya suka sama Karin Kurosaki!

(Hisup HitsuKarin! *dihajar HitsuHina fans*)

*tepuk tangan*

Roy: Oke, jadi sekarang kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Hitsugaya: Tantangan lage!

Roy: Oke! jadi, kamu sekarang pergi ke Hueco Mundo, dan bilang ke Kitsune kalo kamu mau nuker Hogyoku dengan Matsumoto!

Hitsugaya: Oke, gw terima! *langsung pergi*

Hening

Roy: *heran* Tumben amat, ada tamu yang mau dikasih tantangan...

**Las Noches, Setelah hitsugaya tukeran dengan Kitsune...**

Sosuke Aizen**: ***marah-marah* SIAPA YANG MENUKAR HOGYOKU DENGAN ANAK SETAN INI? (Sabar Aizen, udah mau bulan puasa...)

Aizen yang baru pulang dari ngamen di jembatan Ancol (?), emosi berat saat ne-liat Hogyoku hilang dan ada mtsumoto di istananya

Kitsune: *nangkat tangan* Sa-sa-saya, Aizen-sama...

Aizen: *naek darah* KAMU TAU, KALO HOGYOKU ITU SANGAT PENTING? Dasar bodoh!

Kitsune: Tapi, yang mau menukar... itu Hitsugaya *blushing*

(OMG! Dasar MaHo!)

Rangiku Matsumoto: *ngejar Ichimaru* GIN SAYANG, TUNGGU AKU!

Gin Ichimaru: *kabur pake NOS, dan ngomong di hati* Wadalah, siapa yang naruh Rangiku di sini? Walah, mampus gw! Gw bakalan masuk RSJ lagi nih...

Aizen: *natep Szayel* Heh, Szayel! Kamu lagi ngapain?

Szayel Apporo Grantz: *megang radio* Saya lagi dengerin BLEACHShooter radio, Aizen-sama... (Terbukti, BLEACHers sejati!). Dan kebetulan, tamunya Toushiro Hitsugaya...

Aizen: Dan kebetulan juga gw lagi marah sama dia! *langsung pergi*

**BLEACHShooter radio, Saat Hitsugaya udah balik...**

Roy: Nah, kamu sekarang mau jujur atau tantangan?

Hitsugaya: Jujur!

Roy: Kenapa kamu pintar sekali?

Hitsugaya: *kaget* Pinter? Wah, gw gak mikir kalo gw pinter...

Roy: Gw juga berpikiran yang sama...

Roy dan Hitsugaya: *nagngguk-nagngguk*

Aizen: HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO! *teriak emosi*

Roy: *tatapan datar* Wah wah, Aizen lagi bertamu nih... Tumben.

Aizen: *marah-marah* BALIKIN HOGYOKU GW!

Hitsugaya: Lo ngomong apa? Kagak kede-

Aizen: BERISIK LO, DASAR PACAR ADIK ICHIGO!

Hening

Hening lagi

Hitsugaya: *death glare* Apa lo, banci blok M?

Aizen: *death glare juga* Berisik lo, pacar adik Ichigo...

Dan, terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara Hitsugaya dan Aizen di stadion Gelora Bung Karno (?). Sementara itu, Kitsune malah nonton...

Kitsune: AYO, HITSUGAYA SAYANG~! (OMG!)

Dan parahnya lagi, Hitsugaya malah nambah kekuatan...

Roy: Well, para BLEACHers, kita akhiri saja deh wawancara kita dengan Toushiro hitsugaya... Dan, SAMPAI NANTI!

~Ending BMG: "Rolling Star" by YUI, yang mengalun dengan suara keras...

**To be Continiued...**

* * *

Nah, akhirnya selesai!

Dan, tolong review ya!

**Status Author kali ini: **_Lagi imajinasi aja di kamar... Huahahahaha_

**Oh ya, ada votingan lagi! Dan yang di voting adalah:**

~Uryu Ishida

~Ulqiorra Schiffer

~Grimmjow Jagerjaguez

~Orihime Inoue

~Yachiru Kusajishi

~Urahara Kisuke

Tolong voting, agar karakter kesukaan kalian masuk ke sini!

Ditunggu ya!

-RoyIshida


	4. On Air 4: Ulqiorra Schiffer

Nah, sudah chapter 4!

Kali ini, tamunya sedikit berbeda ya…..

Dan, agak berhubungan dengan suatu cinta segitiga….

Siapa ya, kira-kira?

* * *

**BLEACHShooter Radio!**

On Air 4: Ulqiorra Schiffer

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Selamat datang kembali di BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang akan mengulas abis pengakuan jujur para karakter BLEACH! Dan kita sambut pembawa acara kita, Roy Ryonosuke!

~Opening BGM: "BLEACHShooter Radio" by Roy Ryonosuke

Roy Ryonosuke: Halo, para BLEACHers! Selamat datang kembali di radio paling GaJe abad ini, BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang selalu mengulas abis pengakuan jujur para karakter BLEACH!

*Tepuk tangan*

Roy: Oh ya, pertandingan antra Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Sosuke Aizen kemarin hasilnya seri ya! Bisa dilihat pertandingan ulangnya di channel *** **** (Walah, promosi…) Dan pengulangan wawancaranya akan diulang nanti!

Hening

Roy: Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang Espada! Wah wah, siapa ya? Deskripsinya? :

-Espada yang langsung jadi _Primera _(Espada no.1)

-Espada yang paling sering bertarung dengan Ichigo Kurosaki selaen Grimmjow

-Dan, yang nyulik Orihime Inoue

Dan, siapa dia? Dialah sangEspada nomor 4, ULQIORRA SCHIFFER!

Ulqiorra Schiffer: Kenapa anda mengundang saya di acara bodoh ini? *tetep nada datar*

...

Hening

Hening lagi

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Sampe lu matipun, omonganmu tetep menghina...

Ulqiorra: ... *natep Roy*

Roy: ... *Natep Ulqiorra* Nah Ulqiorra, mengapa kau sangat setia dengan Aizen Sosuke?

Ulqiorra: Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?

Roy: Kan, kau paling setia dengan perintah Aizen daripada Espada-espada yang lain (Menurut penyelidikan para Readers...)

Ulqiorra: Yah, saya tidak punya tujuan untuk melawan Aizen-sama. Dan, perintahnya harus diikuti karna dia yang memimpin para Espada, dan dialah pemegan kekuasaan kami semua

Roy: Jadi, ideologi Kerajaan ya? (KENAPA NANYA PKN?)

Ulqiorra: Mungkin...

Roy: Nah, Apa kau pernah cinta lokasi sama beberapa Espada?

Ulqiorra: Tidak pernah

Roy: ... *ngomong di hati* Ngomong jangan datar Gitu dong suaranya...

Ulqiorra: Apa kau sudah selesai?

Roy: *kaget* ahh... Oh ya, Apa hubunganmu dengan Tia Haibel? jelaskan!

Ulqiorra: Tidak ada

Roy: Ngomong jangan formal amat...

Ulqiorra: Kau jangan banyak berbicara

DEG!

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Dasar tamu paling nyebelin...

Ulqiorra: ... *diem aja*

Roy: Oh ya, bagaimana menurutmu, Ichigo Kurosaki itu orangnya seperti apa?

Ulqiorra: Dia tidak seperti orang-orang yang biasa ku temui

Roy: *heran* Maksudmu?

Ulqiorra: Orang-orang yang biasa ku temui hanya mengandalkan kekuatan mereka untuk bertarung, dan hal itu gampang sekali tertebak olehku. Tapi, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang tidak hanya mengandalkan kemampuan, tapi hatinya. Dia menggunakan hatinya dan kekuatannya untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Dia dan Inoue Orihime memberiku banyak perubahan

Roy: Dan itu alasanmu mengentikan perubahan Hollownya saat pertarungan terakhirmu?

Ulqiorra: Iya, dan aku tidak menyesal karna sudah mati.

hening

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Dia... sebenarnya orang yang baik ternyata...

*tepuk tangan*

Ulqiorra: Berhentilah tepuk tangan.

Roy: Nah, sekarang kita masuk ke JuTang!

*Lagu instrumen*

Ulqiorra: Kau mengajakku ke permainan bodoh ini?

Roy: TERSERAH apa katamu. Nah, kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Ulqiorra: Jujur

Roy: Apa kau punya perasaan dengan Inoue Orihime?

Ulqiorra: ...*diem* Tidak ada

Roy: Wah, kamu bohong tuh!

Ulqiorra: Tidak. Aku jujur kok.

Roy: ... *jadi datar ngomongnya* Bilang saja...

Ulqiorra: Aku sedikit suka dengannya

(AKHIRNYA DIA JUJUR!)

*tepuk tangan*

Roy: Nah, karna kamu udah ngaku, kamu sekarang mau jujur atau tantangan?

Ulqiorra: Tantangan

Roy: Sekarang kamu cari seorang perempuan yang SANGAT kamu suka, dan bilang 'Aishiteru' ke dia!

Ulqiorra: Baiklah *langsung pergi*

Roy: Akhirnya dia pergi... *menghela nafas*

**SMA Karakura, pulang sekolah...**

Inoue Orihime: Ishida-kun! Ayo pulang bareng!

Uryu ishida: Ah, iya!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ikutan ya...

Orihime: Oke!

Rukia Kuchiki: Hoi, tungggu!

Ichigo: Cepetan! *kesel*

Mereka pun pulang bareng...

Tapi...

Ulqiorra: *muncul di depan Orihime n Uryu*

Orihime: halo, Ulqiorra-kun!

Uryu: Oh, hai, es-

Hening

Ichigo & Uryu: KOK KAMU ADA DISINI? *kaget*

Ulqiorra: Woman, saya ingin berbicara dengan anda

Orihime: Oh, mau ngomong apa?

Ulqiorra: ... Aishiteru, woman

Hening lagi

Ichigo & Uryu: APPPAAA?

Orihime: *blushing* Aduh, kok Ulqi-kun ngomong gitu sih...

Uryu: *emosi berat* SIALAN LU! PERGI LU DARI SINI, DASAR #*$%!

Ulqiorra: *langsung pergi*

Ichigo: Wah, kamu cemburu ya, Ishida?

Rukia: Kamu cemburu ya... Khu khu khu khu *ktawa kururu*

Uryu: *nutup muka* Urusai...

Orihime: *heran* Kalian ngomong apa sih?

**Dan, kembali ke Studio...**

Ulqiorra: *dateng* Sudah kusampaikan

Roy: Wah wah, kamu berani juga milih dia...

Ulqiorra: Memangnya kenapa?

Roy: Ya sudah. Nah kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Ulqiorra: Tantangan

Roy: Nari dangdut, sambil ngomong "I LOVE YOU, INOUE ORIHIME"!

Ulqiorra: Oke, saya terima (Waaah, tumben ya)

Roy: Tapi... *nenteng kostum* kamu harus pake ini... Ngerti?

Ulqiorra: Oke *langsuing ganti baju*

Dan setelah ganti baju...

Ulqiorra: Seperti ini?

Nah, kostum yang author siapkan adalah **KOSTUM MAID LOLITA** yang bisa dilihat di Akihabara (promosi...)

Roy: Sip! Sekarang nari!

Author langsung masukin lagu "**Kucing Garong**" (Mampus lu, Ulqiorra)...

Dan, Ulqiorra pun menari sambil ngomong "I love you, Inoue Orihime"

yang hebatnya, gerakan Ulqiorra m,irip buanget sama trio macan! Mules banget, dan lihat!

Roy: Ini tantangan paling hebat! *malah nari*

Komen dari yang nonton:

Grimmjow Jagerjaguez: WAHAHAHAHAHA! *Ketawa Gaje* ULQIORRA LUCU BANGET DISINI!

Sosuke Aizzen: Ampun deh, Ulqiorra...

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai: Espada bodoh... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Walah, malah ketawa)

Hisagi Shuhei: Ya ampun! Ni bisa masuk majalah Shinigami news nih!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Aku tidak percaya kalau orang pendiam seperti dia mau menari seperti itu...

Orihime Inoue: *blushing lagi* Ulqi manis banget...

Tapi, ada yang hilang...

Uryu tidak ada...

Kemana dia?

**Di Studio...**

Ulqiorra: Sudah ku lakukan!

Roy: Ba-

Uryu: ULQIORRA! *teriak emosi*

Roy: Wah, ada Uryu! Mau ngapain?

Uryu: NGAPAIN LO NYATAIN CINTA DI DEPAN INOUE-SAN?

Hening... (Apakah... Uryu suka sama Orihime?)

Ulqiorra: Kau suka dengannya?

Uryu: *blushing*

Roy: Waduh, sangat tidak dapat dipercaya...

Ulqiorra: Pergilah, Quincy.

Uryu: Apa kata lo, dasar banci!

Hening...

Ulqiorra: Baiklah, aku menantangmu... *neluarin Murchielago*

Uryu: Ayo! *ngeluarin Selee Schneider*

PRANG! CRING! BRUK!

Pertarungan memperebutkan Orihime pun terjadi (Kayak di film-film aja...). Para penonton pun tidak melerai, amlah nonton mereka bertarung...

Roy: Nah, karna ada pertarungan lagi, jadi kita sudahi dulu wawancara kita dengan Ulqiorra Schiffer! Sampai jumpa!

~Ending BGM: "Marukaite Chikiyu" by Daisuke Namikawa

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Nah, akhirnya selesai juga!

Itulah contoh cinta segitiga antara Uryu-Inoue-Ulqiorra!

Baiklah, kita tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Review juga ya...

**Status Author kali ini: **_Dengerin "California Gurls" by Katy Pery di kamar..._

**Nah, ada voting lagi nih! Yang di voting utntuk acara nanti:**

~Inoue Orihime

~Uryu Ishida

~Grimmjow Jagerjaguez

Jika kalian ingin karakter kesukaan kalian muncul, voting ya!

-RoyIshida


	5. On Air 5: Grimmjow Jagerjaguez

Inilah lanjutan serial radio paling GaJe, BLEACHShooter radio!

Nah, kali ini tamunya juga Espada lho! Spesial dari readers!

Nah, siapa ya tamu kita?

Kita lihat wawancaranya!

* * *

**BLEACHShooter Radio!**

On Air 5: Grimmjow Jagerjaguez

Selamat datang di BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang akan mengulas abis pengakuan jujur para karakter BLEACH!

Dan inilah sang pembawa acara, Roy Ryonosuke!

~Opening BGM: "BLEACHShooter Radio" by Roy Ryonosuke

Roy Ryonosuke: Haiya! Selamat datang lagi di radio paling GaJe abad ini, BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang selalu mengulas abis pengakuan jujur para karakter BLEACH!

*tepuk tangan*

Roy: Oh ya, yang belum nyaksiin pertandingan drama antara Ulqiorra dan Uryu yang lalu, bisa dilihat di **** ***** 2 jam setelah acara ini! Dan, judulnya adalah "Cinta segitiga: Musuh, atau teman?"

(Promosi lagi nih...)

Hening

Roy: Kita lanjut saja. Oke, tamu kita kali ini sedikit berbeda, karna statusnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang... Deskripsinya apa ya? Ini dia:

-Espada yang sering muncul juga

-Yang paling hobi bikin rusuh di Karakura

-Dan, yang gak terlalu nurut sama Aizen

Siapa ya? Inilah sang tamu kita, _Sexta_ Espada, GRIMMJOW JAGERJAGUEZ!

Grimmjow Jagerjaguez: Ya ya ya, terimakasih telah mengundangku di acara bodoh ini...

Hening

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Gaya lo sih beda sama Ulqiorra, tapi cara ngomong lo sama aja sama Ulqiorra...

Grimmjow: Heh baka, ada pertanyaan kagak?

Roy: Iye iye... Apa kau suka Hello Kitty?

Grimmjow: *ngomong di hati* Kayaknya pertanyaan ini pernah gw denger deh... Dimana ya?

(Note: Pernah, di fanfic milik orang laen...)

Roy: Heh, cepertan jawab! Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka...

Grimmjow: BERISIK LO! *teriak kesel* Sebenarnya... Gw suka sih...

Roy: Nah, gitu dong.

Grimmjow: Hello Kitty kan, lucu buanget~! *jd OOC kwalat* Aku tuh punya banyak koleksi Hello Kitty, yang ku kumpulin bareng Syazel loh, bo~~

(OMG! Banci tulen!)

Roy: GLEK! *merinding, dan ngomong di hati* Astafirulah alazim... Kenapa OOC dia malah sama kayak Syazel ya? Emang, Hello Kitty punya virus mematikan...

Grimmjow: *jadi normal* Hoi, pertanyaan apa lagi?

Roy: *kaget* Oh, iya. Nah, kenapa kau memberontak dengan pemimpinmu?

Grimmow: *heran* Siapa pemimpin gw? Gw gak punya pemimpin, tau!

Roy: *ngomong di hati lagi* Gila... Pemimpin sendiri aja kagak tau... SOSUKE AIZEN, OROK ANA!

Grimmjow: *baru mudeng* Oh, si banci kaleng itu... (Wah, nyari mati) Well, aku itu orangnya gak suka diperintah-perintah sama orang lain... Apalagi sama orang yang mukanya kayak SAMPAH gitu...

Roy: Simpel juga jawaban lo... *komen pake nada menghina*

Grimmjow: *emosi* BERISIK LO! SEKALI LAGI LO CEREWET, GW TEMBAK PAKE CERO!

Roy: Iye iye... *ngomong di hati* Cero lo doang sih, gampang gw tangkis pake pedang gw... Tapi, gw lagi males berantem... (Pembawa acara yang aneh...)

Sosuke Aizen: *tiba-tiba muncul* Apa kau membicarakan saya, Grimmjow Jagerjaguez?

Grimmjow: GLEK! *panik* Eeeee, tidak kok Aizen-sama, saya tidak meledek anda kok... *pura-pura nurut*

Aizen: *Ichimaru style mode: ON* Apa kau jujur, Grimmjow? (Mampus lo, ketahuan bohong...)

Grimmjow: *mendadak nunduk-nunduk* Maafkan saya, Aizen-sama, maafkan saya! Saya gak sengaja ngomong seperti itu! Tolong jangan hukum saya, Aizen-sama, tolong jangan!

Roy: *heran* Hei, Aizen udah pergi dari tadi, tau... Cepetan bangun

Grimmmjow: Oh, si BANCI SETAN itu udah pergi *langsung duduk*

(Kwalatnya muncul lagi...)

Roy: Udah deh, kita langsung masuk ke JuTang aja...

*Lagu Instrumen*

Grimmjow: Apaan tuh?

Roy: Udah deh, kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Grimmjow: Hn... Tantangan dulu deh

Roy: Bilang 'Aishiteru' ke Ulqiorra! Kalo gak ke Orihime! Kalo gak ke Ichigo!

Grimmjow: A****** LO! Masa gw haarus milih dari 2 orang cowok, dan 1 orang cewek?

Roy: Udeh, jangan banyak ba bi bu!

Grimmjow: *langsung pergi*

**Di alam baka, gedung nomer 4 (Lo pikir Las Noches?)...  
**

Tok tok tok

Ulqiorra Schiffer: Siapa itu?

Grimmjow: Ini gw, Grimmjow

Ulqiorra: *bukain pintu* Ada apa?

Grimmjow: *blushing* E... Gw mau ngomong sesuatu nih...

Ulqiorra: Mau ngomong apa? *heran*

Grimmjow: *tambah blushing* ... Aishiteru, Ulqiorra

JRENG! Tiba-tiba, Ulqiorra jadi kaget banget

Grimmjow: Gw pergi dulu ya! *kabur*

Ulqiorra: Grimmjow...

AKHIRNYA! *muter-muter gedung sambil teriak-teriak*

Syazel Apporo Grantz: BERISIK LO, ULQIORRA! *teriak kesel* GW LAGI YOGA NIH!

**Kembali ke Studio...**

Grimmjow: Udah gw sampein tuh

Roy: Nah, bagus dong. jadi, kau milih jujur atau tantangan?

Grimmjow: Tantangan lagi deh

Roy: Nyanyi satu lagu deh, apa aja...

Grimmjow: *ngomong di hati* Kayaknya gw pernah disuruh ginian deh...

Roy: Heh, cepetan nyanyi!

Grimmjow: Iye iye, berisik lo...

Roy: Nah, kita dengarkan Grimmjow yang mau nyanyi sekarang!

Grimmjow: *tsundare mode: ON* Berisik lo, jangan di promosiin!

Roy: Eh, lu jangan banyak cerewet juga. Cepetan nyanyi...

Grimmjow: Iye iye, berisik amat...

Grimmjow pun menyanyikan satu lagu terkenal:

Take me where I've never been,  
Help me on my feet again.  
Show me that good things come to those who wait.  
Tell me I'm not on my own.  
Tell me I won't be alone.  
Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can.

Save me from myself, you can.  
And it's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
If you asked me, I would follow.  
But for now, I just pretend.  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can.

Hening...

*tepuk tangan yang meriah*

Roy: Gila! Suara Grimmjow keren abis! Kayak suara penyanyi sebenarnya!

Grimmjow: *blushing* Ah, berisik lo... Gw cuma nyanyi sebisa gw...

Ulqiorra: GRIMMJOW SAYANG~!

Grimmjow: HWWAAA!

BRUUK! Seketika, atap studio bolong, kayak kejatuhan meteor

Grimmjow: Kamu ngapain, Ulqiorra?

Ulqiorra: Suara kamu bagus buanget deh~! Kamu nyanyi buat aku ya?

(WHAT THE?)

Grimmjow: Eh, iya sih... *blushing

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Ya Tuha, mengapa kau memberikan saya tamu yang MaHo? Semoga dia diterima di surga...

Ulqiorra: Roy, kita mau ngadain pernikahan di alam baka loh! mau ikut?

Roy: TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH! *panik* (Mana mau dateng ke pernikahan orang MaHo?)

Orihime Inoue: Ulqiorra!

Brak! Sekarang dinding studio yang bolong...

Orihime: Kenapa kau memilih Grimmjow daripada aku? *mewek*

Ulqiorra: Woman? *kaget* Ehh, aku minta-

Grimmjow: Ulqiorra milik gw *nunjuk Orihime* Kalo lo mau ngambil dia, berantem dulu sama gw!

Orihime: Oke!

Seketika, Orihime dan Grimmjow berantem memperebutkan Ulqiorra (Gaje amat ya?)

Roy: *pusing* Haduh, karna tamu kita jadi gak jelas amat, jadi kita sudahi saja wawancara kita dengan Grimmjow Jagerjaguez! Dan, sampai nanti lagi!

~Ending BMG: "Shoujo S" by Scandal

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Well, acara wawancara ssaya dengan Grimmjow adalah yang paling aneh, menurut saya.

Kenapa?

Karna dia mau saja NIKAH sama Ulqiorra, yang jelas-jelas cowok! (Kecuali kalo Grimmjow mau dijadiin Hello Kitty... *Author dipukul Grimmjow*)

Ya sudah, ita lihat saja tamu kita nanti... Dan, tolong review ya...

(Note: Lagu yang dinyanyiin adalah "You Can" by David Archuleta)

**Status Author kali ini: **_Nyari-nyari quotesnya Fullmetal Alchemist... Susah amat..._

**Voting lagi, voting ****lagi! Dan yang divoting adalah:**

_Uryu ishida_

~_Orihime Inoue_

Ayo ayo, dukung karakter kesukaan kalian ya!

-RoyIshida


	6. On Air 6: Uryu Ishida

Nah nah, ada tamu lagi yang dateng ke acara kita!

Dan tamunya jadi ngerjain Pembawa Acara nih!

Walah-walah, kok ada yang berani ya?

Lihat aja deh, ceritanya…..

* * *

**BLEACHShooter Radio!**

On Air 6: Uryu Ishida

Dan selamat datang lagi di BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang tidak pernah tidak mengulas abis pengakuan jujur para karakter BLEACH!

Dan inilah sang pembawa acara paling tersohor kita, Roy Ryonosuke!

~Opening BGM: "BLEACHShooter Radio!" by Roy Ryonosuke

Roy Ryonosuke: Selamat datang lagi di BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang hobi mengulas abis pengakuan jujur para karakter BLEACH!

*tepuk tangan*

Roy: Maaf udah lama gak update tamu para BLEACHers, gara-gara lagi sibuk pelajaran dan ulangan ^^

(Note: Murid Rajin!)

*tepuk tangan*

Roy: Tamu kita kali ini bener-beneer spesial, Karna langsung dari _Long Island_ (Bo'ong nih kayaknya...)

Apa deskripsinya? Lihat di bawah ini deh:

-Karakter yang paling terkenal kedua (Sebelum ada Hitsugaya) dan ketiga (Sesudah ada Hitsugaya)

-Kalem, gak cerewet, dan gak nyeleneh *atuhor dihajar Ichigo*

-Dan, pasti banyak yang tau ayahnya deh...

Siapa dia? Baiklah, kita sambut tamu kita dari_ Long Island,_ URYU ISHIDA!

Uryu Ishida: Terimakasih telah mengundangku, Roy... *senyum*

Roy: *hampir pingsan* Yaa, karna kau lumayan populer juga! Selamat deh!

Uryu: Hahahaha. Oh ya, aku tidak berasal dari Long Island kok...

Roy: Oh iya, maaf... (Wah, kepikiran siapa tuh?). Nah, aku pengen nanya nih, bagaimana hubunganmu sekarang dengan Ryuken Ishida?

Uryu: *diem* Yah, tidak berubah, tetap seperti biasa.

Roy: Maksudmu seperti biasa?

Uryu: Ryuken tidak pernah memberikan perhatian lebih, jadi yaa... Hubunganku dengannya tetap dingin, merski kami udah latihan bersama-sama.

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Sebenarnya, gw udah tau dari cara lo ngomong ayahmu...

Uryu: Eh, ada pertanyaan lagi gak?

Roy: Ada lah. Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat hollowfication Ichigo yang lalu?

Uryu: Melihat hollow-nya? Well, agak terkejut sih. Aku tidak meyangka, hollownya seperti itu. Tapi, dia hampir membunuh Cuorta Espada (Note: Ulqiorra Schiffer) dengan cara yang sadis, jadi aku menghentikannya. Dan hal itu membuat tubuhku ditusuk pedang Kurosaki, kan?

Roy: Iya, dan apa tindakanmu?

Uryu: Terkejut? pasti. Aku sempat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat pedang Kurosaki di badanku, dan aku hanya diam saja.

Roy: Oh, gitu ya... Oh ya, bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat Ulqiorra pergi?

Uryu: Aku tidak melihat adanya kecemasan di mukanya, dan aku melihat orang yang baik, saat aku menatapnya...

Roy: *begidik* Jadi... Kau suka dengannya?

Uryu: *kaget* Tidak mungkin! Itu hanya pendapatku, itu saja!

Roy: I-i-iya... Udah deh, kita masuk ke JuTang!

*lagu instrumen*

Uryu: Wah wah, ada JuTang ya?

Roy: Ya iyalah. Nah, kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Uryu: Jujur dong!

Roy: Bagaimana perasaanmu pas ditenangin sama Nemu Kurotsuchi? *Evil smile*

Uryu: *blushing* Ngapain lo tanya yang beginian?

Roy: Cuma pengen tau aja, gimana perasaan lo...

Uryu: Bi-bi-biasa aja kok... *tambah blushing*

Roy: Masa? Kok pas bagian itu, kamu...

Uryu: DASAR YAOI! *nembak Roy pake P-51 Mustang dan AK47* (Author afal banget sama pistol ^^)

Roy: *Kabur* Hei hei hei, aku kan cuma nanya aja... *kakinya kena tembakan Uryu*

Uryu: Terserah lo...

Roy: *emosi* Dasar... Gw bunuh lo...

Dan di awal-awal JuTang, Roy dan Uryu udah berantem duluan...

Beberapa menit kemudian

Roy: *udah damai* Jadi Uryu, kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Uryu: *damai juga* Jujur lagi dong!

Roy: Kamu pengen cium Orihime Inoue gak? *Evil smile lagi*

Uryu: Gak lah! Aku gak suka sama dia!

Roy: *emosi* UDAH JAWAB AJA!

Hening

Hening

Uryu: Roy, kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Roy: Buat apa? Gw milih tantangan aja deh

Uryu: Kamu tutup mata deh, aku mau kasih sesuatu...

(Note: Mau ngerjain Roy ^^)

Roy: Oke! *nutup mata*

Uryu: Jangan ngintip lo, ntar bintitan...

Uryu pun mendekati Roy yang masih menutup mata, dan...

Cup.

Uryu mencium Roy (WHAT THE?)

Roy: *ngomong di hati* AKHIRNYA!

Uryu: Dah, kamu buka mata sekarang

Roy:*buka mata,* BRUK! *trus pingsan*

Uryu: *kaget* Woi Roy, bangun! Roy, bangun!

~Dan sambil nunggu Roy bangun, kita dengar "Idioteque" by Radiohead~

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Roy: *happy face* Baiklah, karna ada tadi ada masalah, jadi ada iklan sebentar. Dan sekarang kita lanjut lagi!

Uryu: Ayo, lanjut!

Roy: kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Uryu: Kali ini, tantangan!

Roy: Nyanyi lagu yang enak, sekarang!

Uryu: Hyaaa, gak mau ah!

Roy: Udah cepetan nyanyi! Kan kamu di fanfic sapa gitu, kamu nyanyi!

(Bukiannya di fanfic sendiri ya?)

Uryu: *tampang polos* Ya udah deh, gw nyanyi...

Roy: Oke BLEACHers, kita dengarkan suara Uryu secara langsung!

Uryu: *blushing* Berisik lo!

Roy: Udah udah, sana nyanyi...

Uryu: Ya sudah...

Uryu pun nyanyi lagu yang beda:

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_  
_ Reach out as far as you can_  
_ Only me, only you, and the band_  
_ Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_ Can't let the music stop_  
_ Can't let this feeling end_  
_ Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again_  
_ Can't let the music stop_  
_ Until I touch your hand_  
_ Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again_

Hening

Hening lagi

Roy: Wah wah, kualitas suaranya emang seperti biasa, _EXCELLENT AND ELEGANT!_ (Kayak siapa ya...?)

Uryu: Udahlah, aku hanya nyanyi seperti biasa kok...

*tepuk tangan paling meriah*

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Tumben amat, hari ini gak ada yang berantem... Bagus-

Ulqiora Schiffer: QUINCY!

BRUK! Dinding studio yang baru direnovasi sama Yama-jii (?), rusak lagi...

Roy: *ngomong di hati lagi* -lah. Gw tarik kata-kata gw tadi...

Uryu: Ada apa, Cuorta Espada? *muka emosi*

Ulqiorra: Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan punya Grimmy? *bencong mode: ON*

Uryu: WHAT? *kaget*

(Kayanya dia gak tau, kalo Ulqiorra itu udah nikah sama Grimmjow Jagerjaguez, alias MAHO!)

Roy: *kaget juga* Waduh, bakalan gawat nih...

Orihime Inoue: Ishida-kun!

Orihime pun datang, dan gak ada kerusakan (Akhirnya...)

Uryu: I-inoue-san? Ada apa? *kaget*

Orihime: *nyium Uryu* Suara kamu keren banget, tau...

Uryu: I-i-inoue-san... A-a-aku... *blushing berat*

Ulqiorra: Gw dikacangin nih?

Uryu: BRUK! *pingsan*

Roy: Iye, gak usah protes... *Uryu yang gak diperhatiin*

Orihime: *nunjuk Roy* Dan kamu, ngapain Ishida-kun nyium kamu?

Roy: Mang kenapa? Gak boleh?

Orihime: Ya gak boleh lah! *kesel* Kan dia pacarku!

Roy: Terserah apa kata lo deh!

Dan akhirnya, Roy dan Orihime berantem deh...

Ulqiorra: Uda deh, karna Roy dan Woman berantem, jadi saya sudahi saja wawancara Roy dengan Uryu Ishida!

Uryu: *tiba-tiba bangun* Sampai nanti!

Roy: *ngelirik Ulqiorra dan Uryu* NGAPAIN LO BERDUA DI MIC GW?

Ulqiorra dan Uryu: *kabur*

~Ending BGM: "D-Tecnolife" by UVERworld

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Wah wah, ternyata tamu kita malah kasih hadiah ke Roy!

Ya sudahlah, biarin aja Roy dan Orihime berantem...

Tunggu chepter selanjutnya ya! Author akan mencoba update kilat!

**Status Author kali ini: **_Buka Plurk aja... Sambil nyari kuis tim NCIS ^^_

Tamu kita selanjutnya adalah **Orihime Inoue!**

Kirim pertanyaan atau tantangn kepada author dengan cara review!

Baiklah, sampai nanti!

-RoyIshida


	7. On Air 7: Orihime Inoue

Chapter 7 ya…?

Well, kita bisa melihat cerita kali ini!

Pengen tau siapa tamu selanjutnya?

Udah deh, baca aja ^^

* * *

**BLEACHShooter Radio!**

On Air 7: Orihime Inoue

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Selamat mendengarkan BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang paling suka mengulas UABIS pengakuan jujur dari para karakter BLEACH! Nah, kita sambut aja sang pembawa acara kita, Roy Ryonosuke!

~Opening BGM: "BLEACHShooter Radio" by Roy Ryonosuke

Roy Ryonosuke: Selamat datang, para BLEACHers! Kita kembali lagi di radio yang emang paling GaJe abad ini, BLEACHShooter Radio!

*tepuk tangan*

Roy: Ya, sebelum kita mulai, Roy akhirnya kembali ke studio lama…. (Akhirnya!) Setelah Yama-jii memperbaiki studio pertama ini (Kok bisa?) Jadi, aku akan siaran lagi di sini!

*Tepuk tangan meriah*

Roy: Nah, hari ini tamunya udah saya rencanakan dari lama... Siapa dia? Ini deskripsinya:

-Perempuan

-Ada di Episode Bleach paling pertama

-Jadi pusat saat ini

Siapa sih dia? kita sambut, INOUE ORIHIME!

Orihime Inoue: Ehehehe *ketawa* Trims udah mengundangku...

Roy: Ahahaha, sama-sama. Oh ya, Bgaimana dengan kekuatanmu sekarang?

Orihime: Yaaaaa... Udah bertambah lah..

Roy: Hmm... Ya sudah. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar bisa memasak/

DEG!

Hening

Hening (Roy nyari mati...)

Orihime: Ya bisalah! Malahan, banyak yang seneng sama masakanku!

Roy: *merinding, dan ngomong di hati* Walah, dia gak sadar sama kelakuan temennya habis makan masakan dia...

Orihime: Oh ya, roy mau coba?

Roy: WHAT? *panik 500%* Gak usah, Orihime... Aku udah makan kok...

Orihime: Yah... Padahal aku udah susah-susah membuat... *puppy eyes* Plis, Roy...

Roy: Waduh, gw gak tega ada yang puppy eyes... *pasrah* Ya udah, aku makan deh

Orihime: Thank you, Roy! Nih, makanannya! *ngasih makanannya ke Roy* Namanya, Onigiri isi Kare!

Hening

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ada Onigiri si Kare...

Orihime: Makan dong, Roy!

Roy: *ngomong di hati lagi* Haduh Tuhan, jangan panggil saya dulu... (Udah siap mati) gw masih pengen liat N*** nanti malem... (Aneh-aneh aja)

Orihime: Roy!

Roy: I-i-iya...

Hap

Roy memakan makanan "Abnormal" buatan orihime itu...

Roy: *ngomong di hati* A*****! Ini cabenya berapa? Nasinya juga Anyep bin aneh!

Orihime: *muka polos* Oh ya, cabe yang kumasukin cuma 25, dan nasinya kebanyakan air... Maaf ya, hehehehe

Roy: *kaget* Astafirullah! Dia mau bikin gw mati?

Orihime: O ya, gimana ra-

Roy: BRUK! *pingsan*

Orihime: *kaget* Roy, jangan pingsan dong! Bangun lah...

Dan setelah di selediki, Roy terkena diare. Dan selama nunggu Roy muntahin makanan Orihime, kita dengerin "Hanabi" by Ikimonogakari.

Well, setelah 12 menit kemudian...

Roy: Akhirnya saya bangun lagi!

Orihime: Yokata! *happy face*

Roy: *merinding* Kita langsung masuk JuTang ya...

*Lagu Instrumen*

Orihime: Wah, ada JuTang ya?

Roy: *heran* Kmau pernah maen?

Orihime: Ya iyalah, sama Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, dan Sado-kun! Waktu itu, di sekolah pas hari Kamis...

Roy: Yaa, baguslah. Jadi, kamu mulih jujur atau tantangan?

Orihime: Jujur dong, kan lagi bulan puasa (Tau aja ya?)

Roy: Jadi, kamu lebih milih Ulqiorra Schiffer atau Uryu Ishida?

Orihime: Uryu!

Roy: *heran* Cepet amat... Kenapa milih Uryu?

Orihime: Bukannya Ulqiorra udah nikah sama Grimmjow?

(Tau aja ya... Padahal bener loh!)

Roy: Well, alasan yang (sangat gak) logis (banget)...

**Kita lihat situasi Ulqiorra dan Grimmjow, pasangan kekasih (?) yang sedang berbahagi di surag sana...**

**(Terlalu kiasan amat ya?)**

Di rumah Grimmjow dan ulqiorra...

Ulqiorra Schiffer: Grimmy sayang~~!

Grimmjow Jagerjaguez: Eh, ada Ulqiku... *meluk Ulqiorra* Mau kemana, sayang?

Ulqiorra: Mau belanja dulu (Mang ada?), kan kita mau makan malem nanti...

Grimmjow: Oh ya *ketawa Gaje* Kamu di rumah aja, biar aku aja yang belanja

Ulqiorra: Gak usah, ntar kamu aku kasih cero loh... (Serem gw...)

Grimmjow: *shock* Oh iya... Hati-hati ya! Jangan lupa beli perwarna rambut ya!

(Wah, buat apa ya? *Author dihajar Grimmjow*)

Ulqiorra: Iya!

**Sementara Itu...**

Aaroniero Arruniere: Wah, Ulqiorra beneran sama Grimmjow ya?

Tia Haibel: Betul, Aaroniero...

Syazel Apporo Grantz: Kalau begitu... *megang boneka Aaroniero* Kamu mau sama aku gak, Aaroniero?

Aaroniero: Ah... tidak!

Syazel: *meremas boneka Aaroniero Mau gak?

Aaroniero: *panik* Iya iya iya! Maafkan aku, Syazel!

Syazel: *tersenyum* Gitu dong...

Haibel: Dasar anak cowok...

**Yah, kembali saja ke Studio...**

Roy: Orihime, sekarang kamu milih jujur atau tantangan?

Orihime: Tantangan?

Roy: Cium Ulqiorra!

Hening

Orihime: Hah? Gak mau!

Roy: Kok gak mau?

Orihime: Gak mau nyium orang MaHo!

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Gw aja gak mau... Udahlah, cuma sekali...

Orihime: Ya udah deh... Tapi aku ke sana naik apa?

Roy: Ya udah, sama aku aja...

**Dan ujung-ujungnya, kita malah balik lagi ke surga... (Bosen gw)**

Roy: Ulqiorra lagi belanja tuh! Cepetan deketin!

Orihime: Aku gak berani...

Roy: Eh, jadi cewek harus pede tauk! Cepetan, sana!

Orihime: Iya deh...

*nyamperin Ulqiorra* Hai, ulqi-chan!

Ulqiorra: Oh, hai woman

Orihime: Kamu lagi sama siapa? Grimmjow mana?

Ulqiorra: Dia di rumah. Aku lagi belanja buat nanti malem.

Orihime: Oh, gitu... Eh, Ulqi bisa diem selama 6 detik gak?

Ulqiorra: Bisa lah... Tapi, buat apa ya?

Orihime: Yaaa, pengen tau aja..

Ulqiorra: Oke deh *diem

Roy: *ketawa GaJe* Semoge berhasil!

Aaroniero: Eh, Roy! Apa kabar?

Roy: Baek... Eh, liat ini deh..

Aaroniero: Hah? Ulqi dan Woman itu? Buat apa?

Roy: udah, liat aja...

Cup

Orihime mencium Ulqiorra! Horay! (Hidup ulqiHime! *Author digebukin Ishihime fans*)

Aaroniero: *kaget* Hah? Kok gitu dah?

Roy: Hahahaha, gw gitu...

Aaroniero: Lo hebat, Roy! *Hi-five sama Roy*

Roy: Gw dong... Ya udah, minta komisi ya?

Aaroniero: Iye, ntar gw kasih... lo mau berapa?

Roy: Terserah lo, yang penting gw gak ru-

Grimmjow: ULQIORRA!

Semuanya kaget, melihat Grimmjow yang sudah ada di depan Ulqiorra dan Orihime

Aaroniero: Mampus, suaminya (?) dateng!

Roy: Ntar biar gw yang urusin...

Ulqiorra: Grimmjow? Kamu ngapain ken sini?

Grimmjow: Ngapain aku ke sini? Masih berani nanya kayak gitu ya? KAMU NGAPAIN SAMA DIA?

Ulqiorra: A-a-aku...

Grimmjow: Sialan lo-

Orihime: BERISIK KAMU!

Plak!

Orihime menampar Grimmjow

Orihime: Emangnya kenapa kalau aku suka sama dia?

Grimmjow: Dia udah milik aku!

Orihime: Emang bener, tapi gw tetep cinta sama dia!

Grimmjow: *narik baju Orihime* Jangan macam-macem lo!

Roy: LO YANG GAK USAH MACEM-MACEM!

Grimmjow: *natep Roy* Ngapain lo disini?

Roy: Gw suruh dia begitu... Kalo lo masih marah, berantem sini sama gw! Gw gak takut sama BANCI KALENG kayak lo!

Grimmjow: Oke! Gw terima!

Dan seperti biasa, Roy harus bertengkar lagi dengan Grimmjow...

Aaroniero: Yah, karna Roy masih berantem, jadi saya akan mengakhiri wawancaranya dengan Orihime Inoue!

Orihime: Sampai nanti di tamu selanjutnya!

~Ending BGM: "Velonica" by Aqua Timez

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Yah, tiba-tiba ada sinetron di dalemmnya...

Author aja ampe gak nyangka (Ampe ada Korupsinya... Gak boleh ditiru, readers...)

Ya sudahlah, review saja ya!

Tamu selanjutnhya adalah **YACHIRU KUSAJISHI!  
**

Kirim pertanyaan dan tantangan ya, untuk sang wakil kapten divisi 11 ini!

(Semoga pertanyaannya gak yang aneh-aneh,...)

RoyIshida


	8. On Air 8: Yachiru Kusajishi

Akhirnya, lanjutan BLEACHShooter Radio sudah terbit!

Maaf agak laam, soalnya lagi sibuk dengan tugas dan ulangan ^^

Ya sudah, gimana ya cerita Roy di dalam Studio dengan Tamunya?

Lihat saja!

* * *

**BLEACHShooter Radio!**

On Air 8: Yachiru Kusajishi

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Hey guys, calling all of BLEACH lovers here! Waktunya kita dengerin BLEACHShooter Radio, radio yang udah keseringan mengulas uabis dan abis pengakuan jujur para karakert BLEACH! Biar gak pake lama, kita sambut pembawa acara kita yang paling sedeng dan mantab, Roy Ryonosuke!

~Opening BGM: "BLEACHShooter Radio" by Roy Ryonosuke

Roy Ryonosuke: Hello, para BLEACHers yang setia! Kali ini, kita kembali ke dalam acara yang betul betul paling GaJe abad ini, BLEACHShooter Radio! Radio yang mengulas abis pengakuan jujur dari para karakter BLEACH!

*Tepuk Tangan*

Roy: Akhirnya, Roy kembali ke studio yang lama... Yaa, setelah Yamamoto-san memperbaiki studio ini (?) Dan akhirnya, bisa kita gunakan lagi!

*Tepuk tangan meriah*

Roy: O ya, kemaren surga gak rusak-rusak amat, dan Grimmjow akhirnya sudah dievakuasi (?) ke RS Terdekat di sana (Dan Roy dapet komisi dari Aaroniero)

Hening

Roy: Baiklah, kali ini adalah tamu yang sangat terkenal! Siapa sih dia? Ah, liat aja deskripsinya:

-Anggota gotei 13

-Kaptennya sangat tersohor sekali...

-Dan anaknya pasti pernah diceritakan sama Author lain

Siapakah mahluk ini? Inilah dia, YACHIRU KUSAJISHI!

Yachiru Kusajishi: Yipppiii! Terima kasih sudah mengundangku ke acara ini, Roy!

Roy: hahaha, sama-sama Yachiru. Oh ya, kamu tuh sebenarnya mahluk apa sih? Tuyul kah, Aonyobo kah, Arikura-no-baba kah, Luna kah (Jangan sanmain sama gosip, Roy...), atau semacamnya?

{Note: Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang sering di pikirkan para readers yang suka Bleach...}

Yachiru: *heran* Maksud Roy apa? Orang aku cuma shinigami dan anak kecil biasa kok, tapi sangat suka ngajak main temen-temen shinigami lain biar gak bosen! Heheheheehe...

Hening

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Gw rasa, kalo ni anak adalah mahluk gentayangan yang hobi bikin orang sengsara... (Betul sekali, Roy!)

Yachiru: Hoi Roy! mau lanjut gak?

Roy: Oh iya... Nah, kenapa kamu senang banget duduk di pundak Kenpachi Zaraki?

Hening lagi, saudara-saudara

Yachiru: Memangnya kenapa? Deket Ken-chan kan seru banget!

Roy: *merinding, terus ngomong di hati* ni anak gak punya rasa takut ya? Gw aja udah merinding denger nama Kenpachi...

Yachiru: O ya Roy, boleh gak aku-

Roy: Oke! Kamu lebih suka maen sama ichigo Kurosaki atau Kenpachi?

Yachiru: Mmm... Aku lebih suka ngeliat mereka berdua main bersama-sama sih...

Roy: Oh gitu toh... *merinding dengan sendirinya*

Yachiru: Eh Roy, boleh gak aku manggil temen buat ramei studio?

Roy: Hoh? *muka polos* Boleh-boleh aja kok, Yachiru... Roy sih gak ada masa-

Yachiru: KEENNNN-CCHHAAANNNN! ADA YANG NGAJAK MAEN NIH!

Roy: Ken-chan... *tiba-tiba pucet* AAPPPAAAAA?

Kenpachi Zaraki: Heh? Siapa yang nabntang aku, Yachiru? Kebetulan, aku lagi bosen nih! *evil smile*

Roy: *merinding*

Yachiru: *nujuk Roy* Roy yang ngajak Ken-chan! Katanya, dia pengen banget main sama Ken-chan!

Roy: *kaget* Gw kagak minta, bego!

Kenpachi: Hei kau... *natep Roy* Kau pengecut ya? Sudah mundur sebelum pertandingan...

Roy: *diem* Ya sudah, kutunjukkan kekuatanku padamu...

Kemudian, terjadi pertarungan yang paling hebat dalam sejarah pertarungan di BLEACHShooter Radio! Antara Roy dan Kenpachi! tempatnya? Ya di lapangan Seiretei

Yachiru: Inilah dia, pertarungan paling hebat! Antara Roy Ryonosuke dan Kenpachi Zaraki! Siapakah dari mereka berdua yang akan masuk ke surga?

Roy: *ngomong di hati* Gw sumpahin lo nanti di neraka, Yachiru...

Ichigo kurosaki: Ayo Roy! Rasain pas gw ngelawan Kenpachi dulu, biar mampus lo!

Ulqiorra Schiffer: Bunuh Roy, Kenpachi! Dia udah bikin hidup gw sial!

Hitsugaya Toushiro: Benar sekali! Hidup untuk Roy yang bakalan masuk neraka!

Rukia Kuchiki: Mati lo Roy! biarkan Kenpachi Zaraki membunuhmu!

{Well, gara-gara Roy punya banyak dosa sama tamunya dulu, jadi gini deh...}

Roy: Dasar reseh! Gw sumpahin lo semua mati duluan!

Kenpachi: Perhatikan musuhmu, Ryonosuke Roy!

CRING!

Roy: Sialan semuanya!

Dan setelah beberapa saat, hasilnya imbang (Hebat Roy!). Kenpachi yang masih nafsu, membuat Roy langsung kabur ke studio sambil bawa Yachiru...

**Setelah Roy beristirahat...**

Roy: Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi!

Yachiru: Roy hebat! Ken-chan aja masih mau lagi bertarung...!

Roy: *emosi* Ya suddah... Kita masuk ke JuTang aja deh...

*Lagu instrumen*

Yachiru: *happy face* Oooh! oy ngajakn maen ya?

Roy: Yap! Nah, sekarang kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Yachiru: Jujur!

Roy: Kmau kalau udah gede pengen jadi apa?

Yachiru: Em... Kayak ken-chan aja deh! Enak kalo jadi kayak Ken-chan!

Roy: *merinding lagi* Oke... Terus, kamu mau jujur atau tantangan?

Yachiru: Tantangan!

Roy: Cari divisi 11! Terus, adu mulut sama Ichigo Kurosaki dimana letak divisi 11!

Yachiru: Ah, gampang! *langsung pergi*

Roy: Ah, gw liat ah kayak apa Yachiru pas disuruh nyari divisinya...

**Di Seiretei, divisi 1**

Yachiru: Haduh... Mana ya, Divisiku?

Yachiru pun berjalan mengelilingi seiretei (meski gedenya udah agujubileh...)

Roy: Udah nyampe mana ya si Yachiru? Pengen tau gua...

Uryu Ishida: Oh, ada Rioy disini! Hoi, Roy!

Roy: Eh, Uryu! Oh ya, liat Yachiru gak?

Uryu: Kusajishi ya? Tadi sih ada di divisi 2... Mang ada apa?

Roy: Sini, Gw kasih tau... *bisik-bisik*

Uryu: *cekikikan* Wadalah, keren juga ide lo!

Roy: Ya udah, kita kuntit Yachiru sekarang!

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mengikuti Yachiru yang mencari divisinya sendiri. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, Yachiru gak nyampe di divisi 11... Malah nyasar di divisi 3 lah, divisi 5 lah, divisi 4 lah, divisi 8 lah, dan beberapa divisi lain...

**Akhirnya, di divisi 6...**

Ichigo: Eh Rukia, Ishida mana? Kan dia pengen bikin baju buat Kon...

Rukia: Tau deh. Tadi dia nyelonong pergi, gak tau kemana...

Byakuya Kuchiki: Biarkan saja *nyapu halaman*

Renji Abarai: Lho, tumben Kuchiki-taichou bersih-bersih halaman... Ada apa, taichou?

Byakuya: Hanya malas saja, tidak ada kerjaan.

Ichigo: Suaramu selalu datar saja...

Yachiru: Ichi~!

Ichigo: Astagim! *sembunyi di dalem*

Renji: Maee! *ikutan sembunyi*

Byakuya: Mampus gw! *malah sembunyi juga* (Kok malah sembunyi?)

Yachiru: Lho, kok mereka bertiga kabur? *heran*

Rukia: Tau deh... *ngomong di hati* Padahal dia takut kamu ngajak mereka berantem sama Kenpachi Zaraki sebenarnya...

Ichigo, renji, dan Byakuya: A-a-a-ada apa, Yachiru? *panik*

Yachiru: Em... Divisi 111 dimana ya?

Hening

Hening

Semuanya: *sweatdrop*

Renji: Haduh, gw pikir apaan... *lega*

Ichigo: Divisi 11 itu... Ah ya! Kamu lurus aja, terus ada belokan di divisi 8. Nah, kamu belok kiri, terus belok kanan. Pas ada perempatan di divisi 10, belok kanan. Nah, disitu divisi 11 tempatmu!

Yachiru: Em... Bukannya pas di divisi 7 kita belok ya?

Ichigo: Oi Renji, mang di divisi 7 ada belokan?

Renji: Setau gw gak ada sih...

Byakuya: Gw juga...

Yachiru: Ada kok! Pas belokan di tengah lapangan loh!

Byakuya: Itu divisi 2, dasar! *emosi*

Renji: Sabar, Kuchiki-taichou... tenang, taichou lagi puasa kan?

Byakuya: Oh iya! (Hah?)

Yachiru: Gimana nih yang bener?

Ichigo: Yaa, yang tadi akau kasih tau...

Yachiru: Ichi salah! Kan di divisi 8 ada pertigaan ke divisi 9!

Ichigo: Gak ada, Kusajishi... haduh, masa kamu lupa jalan ke divisi 11 sih?

Yachiru: Terus, habis di divisi 9 ada belokan ke kiri!

Renji: Itu jalan buntu, neng! *Naik darah*

Ichigo: Sabar Renji... Dia kan anak kecil...

Yachiru: Oh ya kak Ichi, terus di belakang divisi 8 ada perempatan ke dividi 12!

Ichigo: *emosi* ... Getsuga Ten-

Byakuya: *naarik Ichigo dengan panik* Tahan, Ichigo! Sabar!

Renji: Lu gila banget! Lu mau bikin ni divisi hancur?

Ichigo: Iye iye... *tenang*

Uryu: Ya ampun, pake mau berantem aja tuh mereka bertiga...

Roy: Betul betul... *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Dan setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Yachiru pun bisa kembali ke divisinya (Meski banyak bacotan dulu...)

Dan di studio (Akhirnya kembali...)

Roy: Baiklah Yachiru, kali ini mau jujur atau tantangan?

Yachiru: Tantangan lagi!

Roy: Hajar Soutaichou! (Kenapa? Karna Roy ditangih banyak hutang sama Soutaichou. Yaa, hanya sedikit usilan)

Yachiru: Hahahaha, kakek Yama-jii ya... Oke! *langsung kabur*

Roy: Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh deh...

**Sekarang, kita masuk ke divisi 1, dimana Soutaichou lagi duduk-duduk disana...**

Yachiru: Yama-chaan!

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai: *nyengir* A-a-ada apa, Yachiru kecil?

PLAK!

Yachiru mukul kepala Soutaichou yang (kebetulan) lagi sakit

Genryusai: Heh, kok kamu mukul aku?

PLAK PLAK PLAK!

Yachiru jadi tambah mukul Soutaichou, tapi di punggung

Genryusai: Yachiru, sudahlah!

PLAK PLAK PLAK!

Dibilang kayak gitu, pukulan Yachiru malah tambah banyak. Sekarang, punggung Genryusai tambah encok jadinya.

Genryusai: YACHIRU KUSAJISHI!

BLAAR!

Reiatsu Soutaichou pun bertambah. Tapi, Yachiru malah tidak bergerak sama sekali, malah terlihat seperti biasa (Hebatnya...)

Yachiru: Ada apa, Yama-chaan?

Genryusai: Kamu... disuruh siapa?

Yachiru: Disuruh sama Roy... *tampang polos*

KRAK! Lantai dibawah Soutaichou langsung retak

Genryusai: RRROOYYYYYY! *langsung ngacir*

(Tamat riwayatmu, Roy...)

**Kembali ke Studio...**

Roy: Haduh, Yachiru mana ya? Orang harusnya dari tadi udah balik...

Genryusai: ROY!

BRAK!

Atap sekarang bolong lagi...

Roy: Eh, Soutaichou... Ada apa?

Genryusai: KAMU SURUH YACHIRU KE TEMPATKU YA?

Roy: *tenang* Iya, terus?

Genryusai: Punggungku jadi encok lagi gara-garab dia, tau! *emosi*

Roy: Trus, apa hubungannya sama gw? Dasar kakek-kakek tua...

BLLLAAAARRR!

Muka Soutaichou pun jadi emosi banget.

Genryusai: Roy... Jangan coba-coba buat aku ma-

Roy: Apa? Pemimpin Manula? Akhirnya kau sa-

Genryusai: RROOOYYY!

BLAR! Ruangan Studio pun malah terbakar! Gawat banget!

Roy: Astagim! Studio gw!

Genryusai: DASAR PENJAHAT!

BLAR! Ruangan pun tambah terbakar...

Roy: Haduh... Mamous gw nih...

Alhasilnya, Roy harus bertarung dengan Soutaichou yang lagi emosian..

Yachiru: Saya sudahi saja wawancara Roy Ryonosuke dengan si imut dari divisi 11 ini! Sampai jumpa!

Roy: SIALAN KAU, YACHIRU!

~Ending BGM: "After Dark" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation

* * *

**THE END**

Udah, gitu aja?

Well, maap kalau ada kesalahan kata dan kesalahan lelucon...

Dan, adanya kesalahan OOC dari semua tamu!

Tunggu cerita lain author yang Emang udah Gaje ini!

Review ya!

Sampai nanti!

~RoyIshida


End file.
